


CHANGE OF FATE

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Lucy (2014), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Empress/Modern Royalty, F/M, Genosha, Muir Island, Mutant Powers - Superhumans, Mutants, Science Fiction, Secret Agent - Super Spy Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full Summary Inside.</p><p>Story Rated for Language, Violence and Content. BE WARNED!</p><p>Story Posted in AO3 / ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHANGE OF FATE

STORY TITLE:

 **CHANGE OF FATE** by **DARKFIRENYX**

 

STORY SUMMARY:

What if during Erik/Magneto’s quest on hunting Shaw down, it was not Charles Xavier he first met and found out that he’s not the only mutant in the world?

What if that person…is one of the night-stands he always spent with through his travels…and she revealed her powers to him when she saved him from trouble in one night?

Follow this story with Erik and his new companion as they travel to get vengeance for Erik, but follow on to the story in which Erik’s woman…started to change him for the better and away from his dark path to evil.

And then they encounter and discover other mutants and together, they make a united team, a family and find themselves a safe haven, a home for all of them to live in peace and away from humans alike.

This is their journey…this…is their story.

Erik/OC!Susanna, Charles/Moira, Raven!Mystique/Azazel, Emma/OC, OCxOC

STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT AND VIOLENCE.  BE WARNED!

STORY POSTED IN AO3 / ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN.

 

LINE BREAK – LINE BREAK

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

This story is an Alternate Universe (AU) version to all X-Men movies, starting from First Class to Days of Future Past.

There will be changes in everything, as this is my story.

 

LINE BREAK – LINE BREAK

 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN, MOVIES, CHARACTERS OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE.  THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS.  I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND PLOT AND THE OC CHARACTERS.**

 

LINE BREAK

 

CHAPTER 1

 

Have you ever wondered on how long has it been since it came to this point?

 

The part where fate would either bring you into the end of what seemed to be your doom? Or your destiny?

 

The part where in the end you discover that being different means it makes you special in so many ways?

 

No matter how many other people would fear you or hate you for it?

 

And that started something in which it brings you to a world full of special people you are a part of and make a tremendous change to the world?

 

Well, this is my journey, this is my legacy…this…is my story.

 

LINE BREAK

 

To start with…my name is Susanna Dare.

 

I’m just a simple and young 20-year-old woman, living in a simple house, along with my little 5-year-old son, Damian Dare.  The father of my son, and my ‘supposed’ lover and husband, is not here.

 

I still love him after 5 years, even though he left because of his own personal reasons or an agenda, but I knew that he needed to this and I’m the kind of gentle person who is very patient to try.  Unfortunately, when he left, I didn’t know I was pregnant until I found out.  By then, it broke my heart that the man I love somewhere out there, doesn’t know about Damian and he wasn’t there for him.

 

I was born, raised and loved by my parents who were nothing but very good people.  I lived in a life where I’ve experienced with other people whose minds are sometimes full of kindness and gentleness…but also, greedy, violent and prejudiced and bigoted.

 

My parents died when I was 15, and that time I was fairly independent and hard-working, and thanks to the money left from my dear parents, I was able to live on my own fair enough to scrape on by.

 

At the time, it was also when I first met and fell in love with the man who gave me my son Damian.

 

At first, he was harsh and angry all the time, radiating danger that screams that he’s not the person you want to mess with.

 

But I’m the only one who discovered that deep down inside him, he’s a good, handsome and strong noble man.

 

It took about a few months for him to crack open and reveal his good side.  But I was very good at patience and it was all worth the wait.

 

My neighbors and other people in the town I lived in, judged me harshly in our relationship.  Though my man was so angry at this at their reactions and wanted to hurt them for it, I didn’t mind and I ignored everyone and anyone of it.  But when he left and I had Damian, the harshness and cruelty grew stronger, that I had to leave the only town and home I lived in since I was born all my life and leave it with my son by my side.

 

It was hard and difficulty struggling, traveling on the road, but I managed to get on, with what money I have on me and taking care of my son.

 

So far, I managed to reach to the point right here in this house I bought, in the next town I went to, and was starting to plan on finding myself a job to settle myself and my son in.

 

I wanted to work but my son Damian came first.

 

So, for about a month in this new place I’m in, I stayed as a house-mom at the moment, taking care of my son.  Then after that, I found myself a job and managed to keep myself in a perfect loop and always made sure that I’m always with my son, loving him with the best I have, no matter the hardships it would come to us after 5 years.

 

That was when something happened about 3 years ago…that changed my life…and hoped that maybe it will bring something more.

 

One time, as my job is a simple waitress in good hours, as I walked in a park with my son carried in my arms after my shift, I was walking home towards our home when a group of three men came out and was approaching me, all with sickly disgusting and foreboding looks in their faces that made my hackles rise and danger senses tingle.

 

The next thing I knew, one of them tore my son away from me and threw him on the ground, which made him instantly cry and the other two hit me and pinned me down, that it made me instantly realize on what they were might going to do to me, with my little child lying there near me, crying his heart out.

 

Something inside me seemed to snap as the next thing I knew, the three men pinning me down, one of them about to remove his pants down, they all suddenly fly away by a strong force that pushed them, landing in a crumpled heap a few feet away from me and my child.

 

I was very shocked at this but I didn’t stay long enough to figure it out as I just scooped up my son and ran like hell towards my house.

 

As I reached there, I hastily lock and bolted my doors and then shut everything in my house down, from back doors to windows and everything then I was sitting there in a chair in my living room, rocking back and forth while soothing my wailing son and tending to his hurts.

 

By the next day, I found out and realized on what just happened to that night.

 

I became…a _mutant_.

 

At least that’s what I figure what people who are special or different seemed to be called.

 

I found out when I have this power called ‘telekinesis’ which is the ability to move objects without touching them, when I couldn’t reach for a milk bottle that was far away from me when I was busy with my son.  I was shocked when the bottle suddenly floats right in front of me and it reached towards me as Damian cooed and clapped at the sight.  I managed to snap out of my stunned shocked stupor and grabbed the bottle and fed my son.

 

By the next months and then a year, a range of abilities seemed to appear from me and I discovered them, much to my shock and delight.  Though I was stunned at this development, I just brushed it off and practiced with my abilities so that I have better control of them and then I won’t get any attention towards me if I lose control of it.

 

My other abilities that appear are ‘telepathy’ the ability to read minds and I discover that I can manipulate and control in an extent and unlimited way that I can do. 

 

Next ability is what seems to be seeing ‘life threads’, at the first time it happened, I thought that I was drunk when I see two colors in front of me, almost like a sci-fi hologram from a TV, all gathered like straight strings of a guitar and when I touched one of them, the color blue first, and it seemed to magnify right in front of my very eyes and showed a person, from somewhere out there in another place of the world, talking casually with another.

 

When I touched a red thread or red string, it magnifies again and it showed another person from another place, only this one seemed to be like me, a mutant, and seemed to be oblivious of its surroundings around him.  And I can also see what their powers or abilities are.

 

Another ability is ‘regeneration’ or healing, whenever I cut myself either small or big, non-fatal or fatal, I suddenly healed at a fast rapid rate, even though I still feel pain.

 

Next ability is ‘morphing’, meaning I have the ability to transform into anyone I want and turn parts of my body into various things or anything, like a baseball bat, a shield or a wicked sword.  It shocked me when I was finding a misplaced knife to cut vegetables for dinner, my hand suddenly transformed into a blade.  It also surprised me when Damian giggled and reached out for my blonde hair to play with, only instead he was grabbing long strands of black hair.  It almost made me drop my son from my arms when I saw the black hair in his hands.

 

Finally, the last ability I have among them in me is ‘power-fusion’, an ability in which it enables me to absorb powers from another mutant or share them with mine or others.  I discovered this ability when I met another mutant, who was in hiding, and who moved into my neighborhood, living next to me in this town.

 

When I went to welcome my new neighbor and I shook her hand, the person is a woman named Kayla Silverfox, I was shocked and Kayla was stunned when my skin started to transform into a hard and shiny diamond skin layer right then and there.  I was standing out in my neighbor’s porch there stunned and the next thing I knew, Kayla suddenly pulled me into her house and lock the door shut and peeked through her windows as if she’s checking if anyone out there saw me turn.

 

By then, I started to turn back into normal and I realized it happened when I let go of Kayla’s hand and was a distant away from her.  It took me a split-second to recognize and realize my ability before Kayla asked about me.

 

Kayla asked me if I have that ability the same as she has, but I told her that it’s not and I told her my theory that I must have absorbed her powers whenever I touch another mutant and explained to her and showed her on what my other abilities are.

 

Kayla understood but she also seemed to be disappointed at that and I asked why and she told me that she was looking for her sister, who is also a mutant, and she thought that she might be with me because both Kayla and her sister possessed the power to turn their skin into a diamond layer.

 

I sympathized with her and then I offered her that I could find her by my ability on seeing her ‘life thread’.  Kayla instantly agreed and begged me to, so I pulled up my power and search for her sister.  It took a while, but I managed to search and find the red thread of the mutant, the sister Kayla’s been looking for so long.  When I pulled on it and it magnified—Kayla said that she sees her grabbing in thin air—to my horrified shock and outraged fury, Kayla’s sister is somewhere out there, imprisoned and chained in a secret lab, and being experimented on painfully horrible. 

 

I told Kayla and she reacted in rage, almost turning herself completely in diamond skin when I told her the truth on what I’ve seen.

 

That was then I decided.  I was determined to help Kayla get her sister back, offered her my help and together that we will find her sister and free her.  I also decided to pursue this path to help other mutants who might be suffering the same fate as her.

 

I knew, of course, that it means that I have to leave everything behind again and bring my son with me and return back traveling in the road.

 

But it was worth it, because it gave me some sort of life goal or maybe it was fate or destiny, that I wanted to go out there in the world, find other mutants, gather them all, make a team together and become a family and then find and create a safe haven or home for all of them to live in peace and hiding away from humans, sheltering them away from the violence and cruelty.

 

So, I quit my job, packed my things and my money and I held on to Damian, in which Kayla instantly appointed me as my new best friend and protector and new aunt for my son, and then we went off.  First, we were focused on going to the place to where Kayla’s sister ‘Emma’ might be, from what I can figure out and determine where she is by looking at her life thread, and then prepared and trained ourselves to fight to break her out.

 

We successfully did it as we reached our destination and stayed in an abandoned rundown shack, which no one knows about or no one cares about, left Damian there as he slept and then found the secret lab, break in there and find Kayla’s sister, and get out and break free.

 

Kayla and I found other mutants there besides her sister and we were horrified and sickened at the sight of them, some of them deeply hurt and gravelly wounded or traumatized from the human’s experimentation.  We got them out as well and let them run free outside, though they waited for us and Kayla and I unleashed all of our fury and raging wrath and killed the scientists and anyone in there, leaving nothing behind but blood and destruction.  As the two of us finished and we went out of the building, we also set the building and everything in fire so that there won’t be anything left and nothing to find.

 

We gathered the freed mutants, and they looked to me as the leader, returned back to the shack to pick up Damian and we went running off into the road again, going to somewhere where they can find a safe place to hide in for the time being.

 

Now here I am…living in this house…with my son, after 5 years.

 

The house I’m in, is the one that I built up myself with my bare hands and telekinesis ability, along with some help from the others.  This house is situated with other houses that are made from other mutants and this simple-looking neighborhood is situated in the middle of a hidden private island, a secret place where no one else and no one other knows about.  This secret island also has an invisible force field which protects them from view or sight of any humans or outsiders outside the place.

 

For the past two years, Kayla and I have found this island either by luck or coincidence when we had an idea of hiding out there in the ocean, away from any country or continent that is filled and overpopulated with humans.  For the safety of all mutants we have with us, we knew and decided this for their well-being and then we went off, stealing one of the cargo ships into the ocean waters before us.

 

We stumbled into the island passing by and when we settled ourselves into it, we found that it has long been untouched by anyone or any people out there.  The island was fairly big and it was a good place enough to settle in and live there and hide in from any humans out there.

 

Fortunately, we have mutants with us who has the power and ability to create a force field, and that mutant managed to gather strength enough to unleash his power to create the invisible shield that engulfs and covers the entire island.

 

After that, we started to make ourselves at home, learning what we can to survive and how to live by in the island.  And then we successfully did it.

 

The island that is our own and safe have and home to all mutants living there…is called ‘Muir Island’.

 

It was named after the codename from the only human who is good enough to live there with us mutants.  The human woman named Moira MacTaggert.

 

During our journey to find a safe place for me, Damian and the other mutants, we stumbled and discover the woman Moira, defending a young little mutant from an angry human mob as they were wanting to kill them.

 

I managed to stop them by freezing them like statues in their position through their minds and Moira and the mutant child she saved named Rahne turned to me in surprise and shock.

 

Both of them were shocked and scared when they saw me and the group of mutants behind me as we were staring at Moira stunned and surprised that this female human would risk her life to help the mutant in her arms.

 

Then I took the lead and broke the tension by coming forward and reaching out a hand and smiled warmly to Moira and Rahne.

 

“It’s alright.  We’re friends.” I said gently to them.

 

With that, we have gained a human ally.

 

We found out that Moira is a CIA agent, though she works in a desk job.  She also helped us into going out into the ocean and finds a safe place for me and the mutants to hide in and live in safely away from other humans.  And the high point in her favor that made the other mutants accept her into our lives and home was that Moira adopted Rahne as if she were her own.  Although, it added to the point that Rahne has not left Moira’s side ever since she came to rescue her.

 

Another good thing on having Moira on our side, is that she suddenly becomes our ‘spy’ in the human government, sneaking in and prying into any private or secret business that would point to mutants, and she would send word to us whenever she finds a lead or something, and then we would go back to the human world and rescue the mutants and bring them to Muir Island.

 

During the past 2 years, Moira has literally become our official secret agent as our mutant spy, thanks to many successful missions on searching other mutants in the human world, rescuing them and bringing them into the island, and they live with us peacefully and hidden away from humans.

 

During the long time on this, the mutants in the island created a unique and fierce-fighting team and task force, in going to the human world, finding the mutants and get them to the mutant haven.  Though they have not named the team, they are an unstoppable and unbeatable force, in which in the future that humans will soon learn not to mess with them or get in their way.  When the humans would stand in their path, they would fight until the very last breath, focused on making sure that other mutants would be safe and away from humans.

 

Not only making this kind of team, the mutants started to build and make institutes of education for learning to all ages among mutants, so that they would be able to catch up on their learning and education and everything and that the younger mutants might be able to help the older mutants in the future whenever and whatever in need.

 

From schools to training camps, there are also the others who built hospitals, clinics, communication centers, and more in order for their needs and safety of their lives.

 

Right now…Muir Island…has now become a strong-built home for all mutants alike, besides Moira, and it has not been found or invaded by any outsiders out there or the humans from the human world.

 

“Susanna?”

 

I turned to see Kayla coming in for a visit and Damian squealed with delight in his chair on seeing his ‘aunt’ and reached out his arms to her. “Aunt Kay! Aunt Kay!”

 

Kayla smiles and picks up Damian as he giggles happily and snuggles against her.  Kayla turns to look at me with a serious expression on her face. “Moira called.” She said.  “She said that she heard one of her superiors in a secret meeting that they were hunting a mutant and that they needed to capture him and experiment on him.”

 

Though Kayla was happy to have her sister Emma back in her life, she was still angry at the humans over what Emma suffered through, even though the humans who did it have all died back in that lab she was imprisoned in.  Despite that Moira is the only human that is an exception because of what she did, Kayla still is angry and she hates the humans, but not all of them.

 

I know that there are many humans in the human world that would be fearful and bigoted to the mutants, but I know very well that not all humans are like that, and the example came from Moira.  Though it’s a bit of false hope for me, since the other humans I encounter after Moira are cruel and violent, but I still hoped one day that there would be other humans out there who are as kind and accepting like our friend.

 

Kayla and I are part of the elite team that would go in the human world and get the mutants, both of us as leaders in the team, and we make great partners together.

 

I nodded in understanding and went to change my dress into the official uniform of the mutant elite team and I sense Kayla leaving with Damian in her arms to drop off my son with one of the mutants to care for him while Kayla and I were away.

 

While Moira was in the human world as our spy, her daughter Rahne who stayed in the island and with other mutants, she always worries for her human mother, anxiously waiting for her to come home to her.  Moira managed to trick her superiors and her fellow human colleagues that she lived in her family home outskirts from the cities and they didn’t even bother to check on it since they look at her as just a desk job girl.  Moira wasn’t insulted at this as she liked her own secret job as mutant spy, loving the adventure and thrill whenever she sneaks in and peeks and spies on her government for the mutant race.

 

I looked over myself in the big mirror, smoothing out the tight skin black body suit over my body and nodded dimly before I left my house and Kayla returned back on my side after dropping Damian off and we went off to join our team that is ready to go to the human world and find the mutant there and bring him to our home.

 

Little did I know…that the mutant we are going to find and rescue…is someone I didn’t expect to see again after 5 years…

 

LINE BREAK

 

The mutant in question that Moira called Susanna and the others for, is running for his life, irritated and angry at their persistence to capture him and he curses when his powers seemed to have no effect on them on beating them away so he decided to run.

 

He hated that he had to run, but he knew better because the humans chasing him seemed to figure out his powers and became smart enough to counter them, by using other measures.

 

Although he can still use his powers by throwing anonymous and large objects at them, but despite that it hits them or drives them away, they are still determined to catch him.

 

He was not an idiot on what they want with him as he already suffered enough from long ago in his past before and he’d rather kill himself right there and then if he had to go through that again.

 

Just right then, he’s now stuck on a dead end and cornered, and he was ready to kill himself when he had nowhere else to go, glaring at the humans with pure hate for making and driving him to do what he has to do until something happened, that shocked him to the very core and changed his life.

 

Loud bangs were heard that startled the humans and what seemed to look like a red demon with a tail appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke and sulfur and punched and swung at the humans near him, disappearing and appearing while fighting them.

 

Suddenly, another form appeared, this time it was looked to be a diamond-skinned covered person running at the group of humans in the other side and grabbed and fights her share of humans, decapitating them and rendering them weaponless.

 

The humans were in shock by being brought into this sudden ambush, and a few of them started to run away, disregarding their mission to capture the mutant they were after as they were outnumbered and outgunned, but then they were suddenly frozen in their positions like statues and another person comes out of the shadows, her gaze focused and her eyes almost seemed to glow at the frozen humans.

 

By then, the group of humans is beaten down in the ground unconscious, killed or frozen; that the mutant just stared stunned shocked against the wall, staring at the other mutants who came to his rescue.

 

The mutant, who seemed to somehow freeze the humans who tried to run away, turned to him and approached him and reached out a friendly hand to him, giving a warm smile that was familiar to him.

 

“It’s alright.  You’re safe now.  We’re friends.” She said.

 

Upon hearing her voice, he turns and stares at her in wide-eyed shock before he voiced out loud to her.

 

“Susanna?!”

 

She blinks, confused and curious at his tone but when she looks closer, her eyes widened upon recognizing him.

 

“Erik?”

 

CHAPTER ENDS

 

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another new story!

I hope you like it!

Though I have not read the comics, but I have actually seen the movies.  And they are AWESOME!

It gave me an inspiring idea on writing this story down, with my OC and Erik/Magneto as the main character figures in this story, and Charles Xavier and Moira the second, and Kayla and Wolverine/Logan as the third.

There will be other pairings among the characters in this and I know very well that I DO NOT OWN THEM!

This is my story with its own plot and OC characters I’m putting and working in to it.  And I hope you’ll like it!

If you do, then follow on because this story will have more soon!

If there are those who doesn’t like it…well, then I’d rather ignore their flames and douse them off because I’m keeping to writing and posting this story on!

To all readers, if you want, give me your suggestions or ideas on what I should call the elite team of mutants of Susanna and Kayla in Muir Island.

Also, give me suggestions or ideas on the mutant codenames and what powers they have for my OC’s.

Stay tuned for more!

Next chapter…Erik and Susanna knows each other…introduces Muir Island…introduces other mutants…and soon, Charles Xavier comes in!

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!


End file.
